1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Digital Video Disk (DVD) player apparatus capable of mounting a television set thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional technique is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. This apparatus is comprised of a pair of first supporting plates 102 which are respectively hinged to both sides of the bottom surface of a television set 101 and are capable of rotating between an upright position and a folded position; a pair of second supporting plates 105 which are hinged thereto in a direction perpendicular to the hinging direction of the first supporting plates 102 and capable of rotating between two positions of an upright position and a folded position; and fixing means for hanging and fixing the second supporting plates 105 respectively to the first supporting plates 102 at the upright positions. A Video Tape Recorder (VTR) 108 is accommodated in a space formed by both supporting plates 102 and 105 at the upright positions of the first and second supporting plates 102 and 105, and the television set 101 is supported by the first supporting plates 102 at the folded positions. (Refer to JP-UM-A-62-188875, for example.)
With this technique, however, since the first supporting plates 102 and the second supporting plates 105 are fitted by hinges, both supporting plates 102 and 105, if positionally offset, can be haphazardly folded toward the inner side. Hence, there has been a problem in that there are times when the supporting state becomes unstable.
A second conventional technique is shown in FIGS. 5, 6, 7A, and 7B. A frame 201 is fitted in a resin molded housing 205. A plurality of cross ribs 206 are integrally molded on a front surface portion of inner walls of the housing, while a plurality of ribs for abutting against outer surfaces of the frame 201 are respectively formed integrally on a bottom surface and both side inner wall surfaces of the housing are formed in such a manner as to extend from the front end toward the rear end of the housing 205. At positions of the frame 205 opposing the cross ribs 206, round holes into which the cross ribs 206 are fitted are provided at some positions, while elongated holes having leeway in the horizontal direction are provided at the other positions. A plurality of ribs for abutting against outer surfaces of the frame 201 are integrally formed on both side inner wall surfaces of a back cover 210 in such a manner as to extend from a rear surface toward an opening end of the back cover 210. A plurality of ribs with U-shaped cross sections for abutting against outer surfaces of the frame 201 are integrally formed on inner wall surfaces of the back cover 210 in such a manner as to range from a bottom surface to a rear surface of the back cover 210. As the back cover 210 is secured to the housing 205, the frame 201 is clamped by the group of ribs and is fixed in position. (Refer to JP-A-59-202691, for example.)
However, the frame 201 is arranged to be fitted in the housing 205 of the television set, and the housing 205 of the television set is not mounted thereon.